


Visit to the Doctor

by RodimusPrime12



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodimusPrime12/pseuds/RodimusPrime12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee in this story Bee has fallen ill and has to be rushed to Ratchet the bots are in for a long night. Pre-07 movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit to the Doctor

Visit to the Doctor

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are © owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - This is another one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee in this story Bee has fallen ill and has to be rushed to Ratchet the bots are in for a long night. Pre-07 movie.

Transformers Measures of Time

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Joor - 1 hour

Breem - 8.3 minutes

It was late into the evening cycle, when Sideswipe on his evening patrol of the base made his rounds. Most of the mechs by now were well into their recharge cycles. As the silver twin made his silent pass down the corridors of the Prime's main outpost in the city of Iacon. All was silent this cycle not a peep was heard by the passing frontline warriors audios. Nothing that is until he reached the corridor leading down to Bumblebee's nursery room. At first Sideswipe heard nothing all was quiet, all was peaceful and so Sides made to resume his way down the corridor to finish his patrol but just as he was about to continue on his way, his audio fins picked up the sounds of a low frequency wail. The sounds the frontliner's audios could hear being emitted were clicks, screeches and cries those of a sparkling in immense distress, suffering and misery.

Coming out of his momentary stupor Sides hurried down the hallway whizzing so rapidly he was living up to his name as he moved speedily like a streak of lightning quickly reaching the nursery room he passed hastily through the automatic door trying to come to a stop, Sideswipe pulled to a stop turning he almost managed to bowl over an exhausted looking Jazz, as he held an hysterically crying Bumblebee, imagine he Sideswipe speeding down a corridor at full tilt down a corridor causing no damage or injury to himself but what almost gets him an exhausted saboteur, if that had happened Sunny would never let him hear the end of it .Meanwhile Bumblebee who was sobbing, wailing, screeching and clicking so hard, faced inwards into Jazz's shoulder strut large pearlescent energon tears spilling and streaming out, from his icy blue spark-rending optics, sliding down his cheek plates and splashing onto the Second in Command's shoulder before sliding down on to the ground below that it was enough to break even the most hardened of Autobot warriors probably even Sunstreaker. To sideswipe it was, quite obvious that the sparkling was in some sort of distress.

Jazz turned tired optics onto the frontline warrior and managed to gasp out exhaustedly, "Sides. Man am I gla' yar her'. Ah don' kno' wha' at do ah was runnin' out of steam. I was jus' about ta giv' Ratch a buzz to come an' ge' Bumblebee cos ah'm lost ah don' kno' what's wrong with 'im."

"How long has he been crying like this?" Sideswipe asked bring a servo up to rest gently against the weeping sparkling, feeling the immensely high temperature of heat that was emanating from his small body.

"I've been 'ere fer three breems 'e was cryin' when I cam' 'ere to chec' on the younglin'. Cos ah picked up the sounds of his cryin' after he woke meh from ma recharge cycle, so ah cam' to check on 'im. Th' poor thin' was sobbin' 'is spark out near wrenche' out ma spark. When ah picked 'im up to try 'n' calm 'im down I felt the immeasurable amoun' of hea' comin' off of 'im. Ah've been trying since then to try 'n' bring 'is temperature down bu' notin' ah've tried is workin'. So I was jus' about to comm. Ratche' when you came in 'ere." Jazz said in reply.

"May I see him?" Sides asked speaking over the sounds of pained and distressed whirrs and clicks of the sparkling.

Jazz nodding gently handed over the miserable and unwell sparkling to Sideswipe, who could now fully feel the high amount of heat that Bumblebee was exhibiting. He was definitely running a temperature. Sides held the sparkling close to his spark hoping to bring some form of comfort to him. He lightly began rubbing his servo up and down the poor younling's back, between the low hanging wings both barely twitching, in a soothing manner trying to calm the hysterical sparkling, who was wheezing, coughing and spluttering in between his frantic and distressed crying. But like Jazz had informed him earlier it did not appear to be working, so Jazz finally gave in and commed Ratchet.

*Jazz to Ratchet?…Ratrchet ar' ya there?*

*Ratchet here… what's wrong Jazz?*

*Bumblebee's no' doin' too well Doc, 'e's runnin' ah high temperature an' won' stop coughin' and cryin'*

Nothing was heard down the other end of the comms link for a moment before it suddenly exploded with a cacophony of cursing, followed by sudden deafening silence as the comm. was abruptly cut off. In less than a klik, the CMO was there in the nursery entrance meeting Jazz and Sideswipe both of who had begun to head out of the room. To head to the med bay with the ill sparkling. Not stopping to discuss the details Ratchet about faced and following the other two bots.

Upon his arrival in the med bay he immediately plucked the unwell sparkling out of Sideswipe's arms and began running scans on the sparkling, it didn't take him long to discover what was ailing the youngling.

"He's picked up a small virus. I'll have to purge it from his systems first and then I'll have to treat him with an antivirus."

Concerned filled the two mechs as Ratchet plucked the still screaming sparkling from the berth he'd been on when Ratchet had run the scans on him, and walked off to one of the private treatment rooms off the side of the main med bay area, speaking soothingly to the sparkling as he went. For a few kliks nothing was heard from within the room. For a nano-second it seemed that Bee had finally managed to be calmed down. But then an unearthly shriek was heard from within the closed confines of the med bay, that of a sparkling in agony was followed by a none stop scream of immense suffering.

Both Jazz and Sideswipe were outside the treatment room . Jazz pacing back and forth in earnest worry.

"Jazz stop pacing, your giving me a processor ache moving back and forth. It's not helping any."

"Ah'm sorry Side's. Ah can't help it. Ah'm concerned about Bumblebee."

"I'm sure Bumblebee will be okay Ratchet knows what he's doing."

After what seemed like forever all was quiet as Bumblebee's screams slowly and finally grinded to a halt . Finally emerging from the treatment room was a tired and frayed looking CMO a teary opticed sniffling sparkling wrapped in a large fluffy blanket to help comfort him.

"Phew that's finally got it. The virus was more persistent than I expected it to be."

"Why was 'e screamin' like tha'?"

"The virus that Bee was infected with was more aggressive than I thought it was. So because I didn't notice this, when I began to purge the virus from Bee's systems, it caused Bumblebee an awful lot of pain to his receptors causing him to scream." the CMO spoke with regret and sadness at being unable to prevent the baby from feeling pain.

A servo rubbing gently up and down the sparkling, soothing the ill youngling. Ratchet was about to continue speaking in his sorrow filled voice. When a small servo emerged from within the folds of the blanket to lie on his chassis, caused him to pause on his intake of breath.

Glancing down he met the gaze of the sparkling's icy blue optics looking directly at him. He lean his face down close to Bumblebee, wondering what he wanted. When his face was close enough Bee did something totally unexpected, from the CMO's perspective, he placed his tiny servos on one of Ratchet's cheek struts and he began to quietly rub it as much as he was able in sympathy. Whilst also rubbing his small helm against his chin plate, chirping and warbling in forgiveness.

It was this simple gesture that Ratchet truly knew he was forgiven and in no way was Bee blaming him for what happened . Letting a large hiss of ar escape from his intake valves, Ratchet gently lowered one of his large fingers on to the top of the sparkling's helm and circled his finger around in a soothing motion eliciting a soft chirp and a long purr of contentment. With Ratchet continuing to rub his helm in reassuring manner, Bee curled around himself in his blanket drawing close to the warmth of the CMO's spark. He rubbed his helm firmly vigorously against his chassis, his thumb going to his mouth as he began to suck it, his optics flickering on and off before finally dimming as he fell gently into the confines of sleep escaping with the fairies to cloud nine his other dainty servo clinging firmly to the front of Ratchets chassis. There was no hiding the grins of relief as he dropped into stasis at his recovery.

Ratchet smiling gently gave Bumblebee's helm one final rub before tucking him back in his blanket and holding him firmly against his chassis. Making a shooing motion to the two mechs. Both began grumbling but complied with the medics request leaving the Medic and his young patient alone. Locking the med bay doors so as not to be disturbed Ratchet made his way over to one of the medical berths in he main bay and still clutching his precious cargo gently as he could began to lay down upon the berths surface, swiftly joining his charge for a few cycles of recharge knowing everything was going to be okay and that Bumblebee would be back to a hundred percent by the following orn.


End file.
